A ARRANGED LOVE MARRIAGE
by I got a new account
Summary: Itachi and sakura have been engagged since birth but there falling in love there children ask was your marriage an arranged or love? EVERYTHING MIGHT BE A LITTLE OR ALOT OCC BUT IT'S SOMEWHAT GOOD i gave up on this
1. Chapter 1

Ok first of all Hello thank you for reading also if you can't take bad spelling or punctuation please don't read then I only do this for fun so some time's I auto correct changes to word's also since I have school I type fast and usually don't read it I love writing. Ok then let's get into the plot Sakura will be two year's younger than Itachi and the Haruno-clan had a special kekkei genkai well people with pink hair do and so than the Uchiha and Haruno clan's have always been close so they engage their two children. Also Sakura had a red haired brother named Sora same age as Itachi Ok then let's begin!

-BEGINING-

"She's so cute, Mebuki," Mikoto said.

"I have an idea how about we engage the two well we will be family and of course I love both of them," Mebuki said.

"It sounds wonderful," Mikoto said, " I'll talk to Fugaku you talk to Kizashi," Mikoto said.

"Ok then I'll see you," Mebuki waved to Mikoto and went back to the Haruno state.

-FEW YEARS LATER-

"Are you excited Itachi you finally meet your fiance," Mikoto asked.

"I am," Itachi said he really was.

-WITH SAKURA-

"Sakura are you ready to meet you going to be husband," Mebuki sang.

"Yes mother," She answered.

"Look more peepy Sakura," Mebuki said.

"I will mother," Sakura said.

"Sakura," She began.

"Mother you should welcome them," Sakura said.

"I'll see you remember to smile and are you sure you not want to put on makeup," She asked.

"Yes mother I want to see if they would love the real me," Sakura said.

"As you wish dear," She said walking out.

Sakura was trained to be the perfect wife for the Uchiha now was time to show her training as she called it.

"Dr, Haruno you are needed at the hospital immediately!" An ambu said.

"Tell me the symptoms and what happened to Tsunade," Sakura said calmly.

"They have inflicted stab wounds and have poison in their arm almost to the heart and Tsunade-sama is away on a mission," He said.

"Calm down inject them with tube D1-4, and I'll be there," Sakura said,

"Hai," They said before running off.

Sakura put her shinobi uniform and doctor's coat on she grabbed her Kimono for when she comes back. She walked to the Tea room she hears her mother talking she knocks gently she hear's a come in.

"Oh Sakura dear why aren't you wearing a Kimono," Mebuki asked all eyes were on her she was 12 right now she was trained by Tsunade and she saw that Mikoto was pregnant.

"Forgive me for disturbing mother Hello Uchiha-san please forgive my intrusion," Sakura said.

"Not al all Sakura-chan," Mikoto said with a smile.

"Doctor Haruno do we use B 1-4 or D 1-4 we are losing the patient I do not know what to do and also two more have come in everyone waiting pl-," The shinobi was cut of.

"PAY ATTENTION GIVE THEM D 1-4 DON'T WASTE TIME I'LL BE RIGHT THERE STABILIZE THEM AND SEND THE STUDENT'S TO OBSERVE IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM ALSO GET THE NURSES READY NOW GO," Sakura yelled.

"Hai forgive me," The ambu said disappearing.

"Forgive me for that," Sakura cleared her throat Fugaku and Itachi both had a smirk on their face, " Mother I have some emergency I am sorry but I have to go please forgive me Uchiha-san," Sakura said.

"No it's fine dear we will be here for a while," Mikoto replied.

"Thank you," Sakura said before disappearing with a wirel of cherry blossom's.

Itachi decided to see her he walked in a room full of observer's.

"Sempi were losing him," A nurse yelled.

"Sempi there's a lot of blood," Another yelled.

"Senpai he's not stable," Another yelled.

"Stay on task put ointment in the opening is also the thing I made it'll help you now then I'll seal the wound's up," Sakura said she had already taken out the poison." Sakura said.

"Hai," The room yelled.

A few minutes later.

"Senpai he's stable," One Yelled.

"The blood is restored," The other said.

"All poison is extracted," Another yelled

"Good I'll go to the other one's you run some tests and put the paperwork in my office," Sakura said.

"Hai," They yelled.

Itachi left he had a smirk plastered on his face.

-HOUR'S LATER-

Sakura had walked in it was 12 in the morning her Chakra was drained and she was breathing heavily she held on to the side she could barely stand though she had to be tough in the hospital. Some one stood in front of her.

"Uchiha-san forgive me you had to see me like this," She said.

"No no it's fine may I escort you back to your room," He offered his arm she took it gladly.

"Thank you," She whispered he picked her up bridal style she gasped, "You don't have to Uchiha-san," She said.

"We are engaged so it's Itachi also your light as a feather and you will be my bride so I shall treat you like one also I can not let you walk your chakra levels are extremely low," He said.

"Thank you," She blushed. He smirked he put her on her bed. He turned to leave but she held his wrist . "If you don't mind me asking," She began.

"I do not what is it Sakura," He asked sweetly.

"Please stay," She said.

"I don't mind," He said he lay right next to her and kissed her on the forehead she snuggled putting her head on his shoulder burying her face snuggling into his chest. She fell asleep with his arm securely around her.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up near something warm she whimpered because she felt like it was getting away she snuggled closer to it. She heard a chuckle. She felt something muscled well it didn't matter she held on to it and went back to sleep. She woke up again this time she was fully rested she slowly opened her eye's and saw muscled she had been asleep next to a boy she got up and fell back down but was caught by strong arm's.

"I'm sorry I guess I freaked out," Sakura said looking at Itachi he gave her a kind smile she smiled back.

"It's fine Sakura," He said.

"Oh forgive me," She said pulling herself away but fell back. "Oh no that mean's," She said.

"What's wrong," He asked.

"My chakra in my body is pinning down my muscles so I can't move easily," She said.

"Can I help," He asked worried.

"Please hit me with a shock wave of chakra," She said.

"But that can kill you," He said.

"It won't trust me," She said he nodded and pulled a wave of chakra at his finger's and touched her it went through her. She got up and stretched. "Thank you," She said.

"How'd you survive that," he asked.

"I go on many suicide missions," She said.

"What," He said.

"Please don't worry," She said. "Would you like to come to town with me," She asked.

"Shure," He said, "But why do you want to go," He asked.

"I need some medical herbs and the maid's mistake them also I like going out doing things on your own feel's much better," She said.

"Yes it is," He said.

"Well I'll see you in the tea room I need to get ready," She said.

"Ok," He said.

-AT TEA ROOM-

"Well should we go," Sakura said putting down her tea.

"Let's," He said.

They walked through town, "SAKURA-CHAN MARRY ME," One boy yelled.

"NO MARRY ME," One yelled.

"NO DATE ME," One said.

"I'LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING," One yelled.

"I'm sorry Itachi," Sakura sighed.

"Oh no it's fine," He said smiling.

"May I do something," She asked.

"Any thing," He said. She kissed him gently his eye's widened but her reacted everything went silent and they pulled back.

"WHO IS THAT BASTARD," They all yelled and walked off in groups to have a meeting.

"Sorry," She said.

"No no," He said.

"You want to know something," She said.

"What," He asked.

"That was my first kiss," She said.

"It was my first too," He said.

"I'm glad I saved it," She said smiling they made it through the forest sitting on a hill.

"Sakura why are you marrying me so easily," He asked.

"You see ever since I was little I wanted a prince and you are mine I do anything for my Clan and any way you are amazing," She said blushing.

"I'm honored to have someone as you," He said.

"Thank you well it's getting dark and Mikoto-san is sick let's go I should heal her," Sakura said he nodded.

-LATER-

"There Mikoto-san you should get better if not I can check you again now you should sleep," Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura," Mikoto said.

"Not at all it is my honor treating you," Sakura said she bowed and walked out of the room.

She opened her door and went to bed she waited but couldn't fall asleep she missed Itachi's warm,safe arm's. She sighed and walked out with a robe on she walked to the pond near in her back yard she sighed and sat down looking in the water the moon was full it was beautiful she bit her hand and blood spilled into the lake she let it fall until a hand grabbed her wrist she looked up.

"Oh Itachi I didn't see you sorry did you need something," She asked.

"Why are you doing that," He asked.

"I always hated blood but the moon when it's red it for some reason looks better and when I'm weak I spill blood you see to be honest I missed your warm strong grasp on me symbolizing i'm weak so I remembered the memory and made it painful so I won't miss it." She said Itachi didn't respond but minutes later he took her chin and kissed her her eye's widened.

"It doesn't symbolize that your weak please don't do that again tell me and I'll be there Sakura," He said hugging her.

"Thank you," She replied.

"Come on let's go to sleep," He said she got up and they went into her bedroom sleeping in eachother's arms.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up again it was 1:30 in the morning she got out of itachi's grasp she felt it then suddenly when she was done with breakfast and a bath.

"Dr. Haruno we have an emergency," An ambu said.

"I'll be right there," She said.

She went to her room and left a note next to Itachi saying she was needed at the hospital she went there and stared to do the surgery it went on it was 6:30 in the evening when she had been done it was a labor but the patient had an illness so she she had been drained she went to her office drank some coffee and she finished off their paperwork and rushed home when she entered she almost fell good thing that someone had caught her.

"Uchiha-sama forgive me," Sakura had said standing in front of her was Fugaku his face emotionless.

"It is fine where have you been," He asked.

"There was an emergency at the hospital I had to rush at 1:30 I left a note with Itch," She replied she coughed when she looked at her hand blood she had used too much chakra, "Oh no if you don't mind I would really like to wash my hands may I," She asked.

"Show me your hand," He said she showed him the other one. "No the other one," She used a genjutsu showing a normal hand. "I want to see the real one," She sighed and showed it to him.

"Why are you coughing up blood," He asked.

"I am drained of chakra," She answered.

"I see you hide it well," He said stepping aside letting her pass though she was falling again Itachi caught her;.

"I am sorry Itachi," She said.

"No no it's fine you must be tired shall I escort you," He asked.

"Yes thank you so much," She said.

They walked to the room, "I must thank you I really wasn't ready to talk with my father," Itachi said.

"No I must thank you you are the one who escorted me," She answered.

"No no it's fine," He said.

"Can you stay," She asked.

"Gladly," He answered she went to take a bath while a maid brought some tea.

"My favorite," Sakura said.

"Really which kind," He asked.

"Jasmine tea it relaxes you it is sweet and smells wonderful," She replied.

"You know an awful lot about it," He asked.

"As a medic it's only natural to know about it since it cure's most patients who are pained with pressur," She answered.

"I see," He said back.

They drank tea and slipped in bed she snuggled into him and fell instantly asleep. She woke again the sun hitting her eye's she moaned she was sick it must be the chakra over usage she went to the side making sure Itachi didn't catch the cold. He groan and opened his eye's.

"What's wrong Sakura," He asked.

"I have caught a cold it seem's meaning it's best to stay away from me for awhile," She said.

"Oh don't worry I never catch cold well I do but not from people I have built an immunity working as an anbu captain staying at a hospital," He answered.

"Are you sure," She asked.

"Yes I am," He smiled she leaned close to him hesitantly.

Sakura ran she ran to the hospital she then vomited blood, "What that makes no sense," She said. She noticed Itachi at the door, "Itachi you don't have to," She said he walked over seeing the blood.

"What happened," He asked.

"I guess I need a chakra boost the best I can do is try taking chakra from someone but who," She thought. "It's the middle of the day." She said.

"I'll give you mine," He offered.

"You don't have to," She replied.

"Oh it's fine," he said he sent waves of chakra to her she felt better color returned to her.

"Now all I need to do is rest thank you," She said she cleaned her mouth and slipped back in bed with Itachi.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura woke up she moaned in pain it hurt she was sweating there was so much pain vibrating through her body she groaned in pain she twisted and got up.

"Sakura are you ocky," Itachi asked.

"I have to go," She said getting up.

"Where it's 12:00 in the morning," He asked.

"I have to go I'll be back soon don't tell anyone," She said she walked out going to a cave, "Sensei," Sakura said.

"Sakura what's wrong," Tunde said stepping in front of Sakura she checked her. "Don't worry you'll be fine drink this it'll conceal the power so no one will see it and then you won't be in pain and you can talk to them," Tsunade said passing her a green liquid Sakura drank it and gathered Chakra soon she was fine.

"Thank you I'll be back Sensei," Sakura said leaving.

-LATER-

Sakura and her parent's were sitting in the tea room at 1 in the morning.

"Sweetie you'll be fine you just have to take control," Mebuki said.

"I won't disappoint you mother I promise," She said. She went back to her room sleeping in bed she fell asleep whispering. "Why."

-LATER-

Sakura heard a groan she got up Itachi had been sleeping in an odd position his elbow in his ribcage had caused that she tried lifting it up Itachi being always on guard Pinned her down she gasped her knees lifting up him sitting on her stomach and his hand's at her side.

"I-Itachi-kun," She said.

"Oh forgive me Sakura," He said she relaxed and sighed he dipped down kissing her gently he slowly got off and fell into slumber again. Some hours later they got up again it was 6 in the morning it was time for Itachi to go.

"Good bye Mikoto we'll see you soon," Mebuki said.

"Maby at the wedding," Mikoto said looking at Sakura.

"Mikoto-san it was a pleasure to meet you to Itachi and Uchiha-san," Sakura said.

"Sakura call him Fugaku he's stubborn but the pleasure was our," Mikoto said she bid goodbye and left.

-MONTH'S LATER-

"Haruno-san they need you at the North gate's hospital there's an emergency," An anbu said.

"I'm going," She said leaving as fast as she could she was there in minutes usually it took hours but she had been trained. Her hair was hidden her green eyes were sparkling.

"Doctor she's unstable," One yelled as Sakura apporced.

"Stay calm ok first of all 3 of you cure her sickness I'll help push the baby out stay on task or we'll lose her," Sakura said. The patient's family had been watching work for some reason she didn't look who they were but paid attention to her surgery. The baby came out after the sickness had been cured.

"Ma'am she's stable," One said.

"Good now then you check her condition and let her rest if we heal her more it'll pressure her, I'll take care of the child what would you like to call it miss it's a healthy baby boy," Sakura asked.

"Sasuke," She replied.

"That is an excellent name I'll fill out the paperwork with your husband," Sakura said.

"Thank you," The woman said falling asleep.

Sakura walked out.

"Congratulations sir it's a healthy baby boy and the miss is resting right now," Sakura said.

"Thank you um," The man said.

"Call me Sakura," She said a strand of her pink hair falling in front of her.

"Sakura is that you," A boy said from behind she looked and saw.

"Itachi," She said shocked.

"Yes it is," He said.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor Haruno your requested back to Tsunade-sama," A nurse said.

"Oh I'll be there right away," She said.

"Doctor Haruno I think you should go now she was in a hurry," The nurse said.

"Oh I see I'll finish the paperwork and be there tell her I'll be there in 10 minutes," Sakura said.

"Yes Doctor," She said walking away.

"Uchiha-san if you may I need you to fill some paper's," Sakura said.

"Yea," Fugaku said fallowing Sakura.

When they entered Sakura's office there waited Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama what are you doing here I was coming," Sakura said.

"I'm sorry to intrude Sakura but I'm going away for a while and I am handing you the position of Head of the hospital I will be away anyway you know everything I do and you're perfectly capable," She said.

"Ye-yes I'll be honored but do you have to go," Sakura asked.

"Yes I do," She said.

"Please come back safe and soon I'll see you," Sakura said Tsunade gave her a badge and left. "Oh forgive me about that shall we start Uchiha-san." Sakura said.

"Yes," He said.

"Please fill this paper out and I'll give Sasuke a birth certificate and check him," Sakura said Fugaku grabbed the paper's given to him while Sakura went to a bed on the side and a nurse had cleaned up Sasuke and placed him there.

-LATER-

"Sakura may I talk to you," Itachi asked knocking on Sakura's door.

"Shure please excuse me Aito," Sakura said.

"No no I'll leave it to you Sakura," The guy named Aito said before he left he gave Itachi a 'She's mine' Look. Itachi closed the door behind him Sakura put away the files on her desk.

"What may I help you with," She asked, "Oh where are my manners please sit down," She said Itachi slipped in a chair.

"Sakura who was he," Itachi asked.

"Oh he's an intern he was just asking to be my assistant but I don't really need one right now why," Sakura answered.

"Hn," Itachi asked.

"Once an Uchiha always an Uchiha," Sakura muttered but Itachi heard and smirked.

"You'll be an Uchiha soon is that really what you want to be saying," Itachi said Sakura blushed at the thought and Itachi gave her a kiss.

I-Itachi," Sakura said.

"Why you will be my wife soon I can do anything," He said.

"I-I," She said.

"Why don't you like it," He tased.

"Itachi-kun why are you acting this way," She asked.

"Hn, because of a certain someone trying something on you," He said.

"Are you jealous that so sweet," She said.

"Hn," He said. She giggled kissing him softly at first but he deepened the kiss. Aito walked in his jaw dropped. Itachi gave him a 'see mine' look.

"Oh Aito sorry this is my fiance Itachi, Itachi this is Aito," Sakura introduced.

"Fi-Fiance," Aito asked.

"Yes it's soon to be official," She announced.

"Oh soon to be," He said. "Well excuse me," He said closing the door Sakura turned to Itachi only to be gently pushed to the door.

"Who said it wasn't official," He asked.

"Well it hasn't really been announced," She said nervose he kissed her with full force crashing his lips to her his body pushing her's his arms holding her's above her head.

"You are mine and mine alone," He said.

"Itachi-kun not to be rude but I belong to no one I am my own person," She said.

"Wrong answer," He said again claiming her lips as his he moved his kisses down her jaw to her neck then her collarbone she moaned as he went down then her went back up to her lips again claiming them.

"Itachi," She moaned.

"Sakura answer me," He said.

"Itachi," She moaned.

"Lowder," He said.

"I-Itachi," She moaned again.

"Sakura now who's are you," He asked.

"My own person," She said.

"Wrong answer," he said.

"Itachi," She said.

"If you want me to stop then answer me," He said. Sakura got an idea.

"What if I don't want you to stop," She asked dragging her finger over his well built up chess.

"Sa-Sakura," He said.

"I-ta-chi-kun," She said bringing her finger more down his body jerked back he slowly pulled away she smirked. "Got you," She said.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura was heading back to her chair when Itachi grabbed her wrist he pulled her into an embrace, "Did you really think you could escape that easily Sa-ku-ra," he asked.

"Yes," she said honestly.

"If you didn't want me to stop than I'm not going to," he said.

"But that was a trick," she winded.

"Well I want to continue," he said nibbling on her neck there was a knock on the door he sighed and let her go.

"Come in," she said.

"Miss Uchiha-san need's you in her room," a nurse said.

"Let's go," she said grabbing Itachi from the wrist.

-A 4 YEARS LATER-

It had been four years since Sakura and Itachi encounter today Sakura worked a night shift she was about to return home when.

"Senpai Tsunade-sama is back," a nurse yelled.

"She is," Sakura said the nurse led her the way.

"There you are Sakura we need to talk," Tsunade said.

"Right away, Ayame get some tea fast," Sakura said the nurse returned two minutes later.

"Sakura the 4th hokage had asked me to be the hokage since he need's to train his son who is the new jinjuriki you will still run the hospital but now you will be my apprentice while I am the hokage along with shizune," Tsunade said.

"I-I," Sakura was shocked.

"I'll let you and your family discuss it tell me by tomorrow the day after is the ceremony," Tsunade said leaving Sakura waited thinking but it was 2 pm and she was tired she decided it was best to talk to her parent's about this so she went home.

"Tadaima," Sakura said.

"Okaeri Sakura-sama you are requested in the living room," A maid said.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," She said the maid noded and went to tell her parent's. Sakura sighed all she wanted to do was sleep she went to her room and opened the door closing it behind her when she was about to walk strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"It's been awhile Sa-ku-ra," A husky voice said into her ear.

"I-It-Ita-Itachi-Itachi-kun" Sakura said this was to much she fainted. She woke a minute later. "Forgive me Itachi-kun I guess I'm tired," She said looking at him.

"It's fine you better hurry everyone's waiting," he said.

She sighed grabbed her kimono and walked she took a quick shower and headed downstairs with Itachi. She walked in, "Mother we need to talk," Sakura said.

"Oh Sakura I've been expecting you what's wrong sweetheart you look worried." Her mother said.

"Forgive me for my rudeness hello Uchiha-san," Sakura turned to her mother, " May we have a talk mother this is urgent," She said.

"Of course what's wrong Sakura," Her mother asked Sakura sat across her mother next to Itachi.

"Hello Sakura dear," Mikoto said.

"Hello Mikoto-san, Uchiha-sama, and this must be Sasuke-san forgive me for disturbing," She said giving Sasuke a candy he hugged her grabbing it she smiled.

"No no dear what's wrong," Mikoto asked.

"Mother, father Tsunade-sama is back and she is going to be hokage I'll still be in charge of the hospital but she want's me to be her apprentice I ask you for advice on this situation," Sakura said calmly sipping tea. They room all looked at her shocked yet she looked completely calm.

"Sakura sweet heart you barely come home are you sure you want this," Her mother was the first to speak.

"Yes but the decision is up to you," Sakura said.

"Well this is an unexpected change of plans why is she becoming hokage," Sakura father asked.

"As you know the fourth's son is the new jinchuriki and his wife will unfortunately soon pass away he want's to train his son and spend time with his wife so he thought that Tsunade was a good replacement actually the council recommended it the third is fine with it and I am still finding away to save the 4th's wife and have been a great help to the village well I have been told that is the reason they think that Tsunade-sama should be the hokage and me her apprentice," Sakura explained she was tired extremely so she closed her eye's making it hard to read her emotions.

"What about Shizuna," He asked.

"She will be helping me more of an agenda planner and making sure that Tsunade-sama stay's on work though she will be mostly on mission's," Sakura explained. "Father may I be excused I am very tired," Sakura asked.

"You may go," He said Sakura got up when.

"Doctor Haruno we need you for an emergency in the hospital please hurry Tsunade-sama and shizune-sama were attacked!" An ambu said Sakura's Kimono immediately changed with a puff of smoke into her doctor's uniform.

"ward and room and ," She asked.

"North ward and room D-16," The ambu said.

"Father excuse me," She said disappearing in cherry blossoms.

-AFTER THE SURGERY-

"It wasn't critical noting but bruised ribs," Sakura said to the hokage.

"I see," He said.

"It appears that It is Orochimaru's work I was shedded snake skin in her hand," Sakura said.

"That dirty snake," The third mumbled.

"You're excused Sakura," The fourth said.

"Thank you," She bowed and left seeing Jiraiya coming she was called back.

"Apparently Jiraiya was also there," The forth said.

"I see," She said.

"And Orochimaru told them that he was after you and your medical skills since they are better than Tsunade's what do you want to do," The forth asked.

"Please forgive me but I ask for this to be kept from my family I shall handle it alone please," She begged.

"Are you sure we trust you Sakura but still," The forth said.

"Yes please," She said, "I am strong enough to take on the snake," She said.

"We have faith in you are dismissed we will do as you ask," The forth said.

"Thank you, you will not be disappointed," Sakura said.

"We better not," He said Sakura bowed and left she knew that she would not be followed she went home.

"Sakura sweetheart where have you been," Her mother asked.

"The Hokage wanted to see me mother forgive me for being late may I sleep," She asked.

"Of course after dinner," Her mother said Sakura nodded she was going to her room when Sasuke bumped into her.

"Hello there Sasuke-kun," She said.

"Hello call me Sasuke Sakura-chan," He said cheerly.

"Than you can call me Sakura why are you so sad," She asked.

"I'm bored," He said.

"Why don't we play a game what would you like to play," She asked.

"How about hide and seek," He said cheerly.

"Well I'll count you go hide," She said.

"Ok," He said running off.

" 10 ready or not here I come," She said she looked around her eye's were special he was in the backyard behind a tree she looked around to make sure no one saw her. Her eye's are blue when she uses her kekkei rushed and found Sasuke they played until he got tired she decided to take a walk and saw Itachi he offered to come with her and they both walked in the wood's when.

"I've been looking for you Sakura Haruno," Orochimaru said he was standing in front of them.

"Dirty snake how could you do that to Tusnde I will pound you," She said she was angry.

"Don't be so mean all I need you to do is heal me and I'll never bother you again," He said.

"Cha in your dream's," She said.

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

"I make my dream's true dear," Orochimaru said.

"I'll be a nightmare," Sakura said.

"Oh who's your friend," Orochimaru asked.

"Shit," Sakura muttered, " Leave him out of this." She spat.

"Sakura what's going on," Itachi asked.

"Can you do me a favor please," She asked.

"Anything," He answered.

"Go and don't look back get out of his sight," She said.

"But," Itachi said.

"You said anything I'll tell you everything later," She said.

"Fine," He said he went to a bush far off and activated his sharingan and hid his chakra watching Sakura he would help her if she needed it.

"I'll get you Sakura," Orochimaru said.

"Like I said never happening I'll show you what kind of nightmare I am," She said punching the ground breaking it to a million pieces the she summoned the slug while Orochimaru summoned a snake they fought when suddenly. "GATE ONE OPEN," Sakura said her hair turned purple she attacked him with poison it climbed on him he fell to the ground. "Release," She said her hair turned normal she picked him up bringing him the the hokage's office not noticing Itachi saw everything.

"So you caught him," The fourth said.

"No if you see this is just one of his vessels but this is showing I'm capable," She said.

"Fine then well you are the captain of the Anbu captains and the head of the hospital's and soon to be the hokage's apprentice I should trust you," he said.

"Well then take care of the rest," She said she then disappeared back to the house where Itachi waited.

"Well your expalition," he asked.

"I'm the best medic living he want's me to heal him he is sending his vessel's to kill me," she said.

"And what was that power you used," He asked.

"I well I see you saw it's my Keki genkai," She said.

"So this is the fortune only some Haruno's have," he said.

"Yep," She replied he gave her a quick and they walked in. "Don't tell anyone," She said.

"My lip's already belong to you with the rest of me," He said.

"That's sweet," She said.

Everyone ate dinner in silence. Sasuke walked over to sakura after diner in front of everyone. "Onee-tan play with me," He said she giggled.

"Of course what do you want to play," She asked.

"Let's play ninja," He said he pulled out cardboard shurikens and Kunais.

"Sound's good hey how about I show you real one's if you promise not to touch them I have a lot of weapons," She said.

"I promise," He said they walked to her room Itachi behind them.

"See Mikoto I told you," Sakura's mother said.

"I know Mebuki," She said.

"Well this is going to be an exciting visit," Mebuki said.

"It is indeed," Mikoto replied.

-MEAN WHILE-

They walked into Sakura's closet at the end there were many weapons they looked amazed while Sakura pulled a sword out and then a passage way opens.

"Wooow," Sasuke said.

"So you like it," She said there were many weapon's line up the room looked like it went on forever, "Well we need to go home when the moon peak's it'll close us in," She said they walked out.

-LATER-

It was midnight Sakura and Itachi had fallen asleep Sasuke was asleep also in between them Mebuki and Mikoto snuck in looking at there future Son-in-law and Daughter-in-law and maybe there son would look like Sasuke.

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura woke up hours later she wanted to go back to sleep but that was impossible because she had a nightmare about her brother she got out of the bed and made sure not to wake up the boy's next to her. She went to the back where there was a koi fish pond. It was light with lanterns around it the fish were awake and moving. She saw them playing together. She sighed remembering her bigger brother looking at the star's he had gone on a mission. He wasn't back and it had been 2 mont's she would get letter he was alive yet he would say it would take him longer. She hadn't gotten a letter in 2 month's wondering remembering him she triped.

"Pshh that was graceful," She said. She looked at who or what she tripped over there her brother lay she checked his pulse which was low she immediately started to heal him the healing was complete she sighed and carried him home no one was awake she went in her room completely forgetting about the other two she put him on a small futon that she had when she was 11 she began massaging his muscles with healing chakra that helped him. Itachi had woken up. He watched Sakura not noticing him. He woke up getting up slowly Sakura hugged him hold for dear life.

"Oh god Sora I thought you were dead for sure," She said. (Those of you who are confused look at the first chapter)

"Ow calm down Sakura you weren't this clingy," He said.

"Shut the hell up you idiot you could've died if I wasn't there," she said.

"Why were you there anyway," he asked.

"I had a nightmare oh come to think of it you were dead in it," she replied calmly.

"Oh great my younger sister had nightmares about me being dead and say's it cooly I'm totally fortunate," He said.

"Shut up anyway you better report to the hokage he's probably awake getting ready for the ceremony," She said.

"Oh cool I'll go right now," he said in a second he poofed away all the smoke going to Sakura's face.

"You'll pay for that one," she said she got up and went to the kitchen not noticing Itachi following her, "What would he eat," she said out loud.

"Maybe something sweet," Itachi said interrupting her train of thought.

"Oh Itachi I'm sorry I didn't notice you did I wake you," She asked.

"Oh it is fine dear Sa-ku-ra," He said playfully

"Right he would like something sweet I'll get to it. How about some strawberry Daifuku and Omu Rice, Dora yaki, Okonomi yaki, Gyoza,and Castella." She said.

"That sounds great but a little much," Itachi said.

"Well knowing him he can eat it all and I'm pretty sure me and you will join him," She said. She cook he was back 2 hours later she served the dishes they ate with some green tea.

"Wow Sakura you've gotten better at cooking," He said.

"It's not that you just ate my food so often and it has been forever now," She replied.

"Nope you were horrible back then," He teased.

"Really because you ate everything I cooked even if it wasn't for you," She said.

"To be nice," He countered.

"Like you can cook better," She said.

"Maybe I can," he began.

"Last time you cooked you set a pot of water on fire I doubt it," She said that shut him up.

"So who's he," Sora said looking at Itachi.

"Be nice oh forgive his manner's Itachi-kun, Sora I'm telling mom and aunt Chika," She said.

"No please I'll do anything that old woman's scary, wait this is the brat engaged to you I'll pound him." Sora said.

"Sora," She said in a warning tone.

"No one get's you that easily Sakura," Sora said.

"I will do anything that mother want's anyway's I like Itachi-kun he's better then those other twat's who came for my hand in marriage," Sakura repled.

"Fine," Was all Sora could say.

"You should go rest now dear brother I'll take care of the dishes Itachi-kun you should sleep too if Sasuke see's both of us gone he would get scared." Sakura said.

"Who's Sasuke," Sora asked.

"He's a cute little one," Sakura said.

"You gave birth," Sora asked.

"Idiot it's Itachi's younger brother behave oh no it's the drug I injected into you isn't it," She asked.

"I hate you," He said passing out.

"There's a experiment gone wrong," Sakura said.

"What was the drug," itachi asked.

"The medicine that I created has some drug's in it he probably drank too much of it," She said.

"Oh so this is not how he act's," Itachi asked.

"Heavens no I was experimenting what would happen," She said.

-LATER-

"Itachi," Sakura said she was back to the pond.

"Sakura what are you doing," He asked.

"I couldn't sleep," She said.

"I see," He came behind her burying his face in her neck his lips barely touching it. Sakura moaned as he began nibbling on it.

"Ita-Itachi," She said.

"What's-wrong-Sa-ku-ra," He asked.

"Please stop someone'll see," She said then they were teleported on the Hokage's faces.

"No's here," He said. Continuing up and down her neck any exposed part of her body was covered in kisses. Sakura decided to have her fun she began nibbling his neck on the extra sensitive spot making in moan.

"Now now Itachi I want to have fun to," She said.

"I'm all your's." he said.

"If you want me to continue then come," She said she ran back home into her bedroom she went to sleep hugging Sasuke.

"Damn woman are smart," Itachi said. Then he climbed next to Sasuke and soon fell asleep too looking at Sakura's angelic face.

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura woke up there was something moving in her arm's she got up and saw Sasuke waking up.

"Onee-chan," he whispered confused his face looked adorable. Sakura picked him up getting off the bed and twirling him around he laughed she set him down tickling him, "Please stop Onee-chan," He said between fits for laughter.

"How can I you're so cute, now then I made some sweet's let's go eat," she said.

"Yay," he jumped in her arm's Itachi watched him Sasuke never trusted anyone expect him.

-LATER-

Itachi and Sakura were walking holding Sasuke's little hand's he was between them happily smiling.

"Sakura," Sora said coming closer before he could get in arm length distance Sasuke jumped him.

"MINE," Sasuke barked.

"Hey kid I don't know you but Sakura's mine," Sora said.

"Nope Onee-chan's mine," Sasuke replied.

"What ever Sakura tell our guest to chill," he said.

"Oniisan don't be mean I love both of you," Sakura said.

"Wait Onee-chan he's your brother," Sasuke asked.

"Yep, now Sasuke-kun you'll be nice right," she asked ruffling his hair he nodded hugging her.

"Sakura, Yakanama here to see you, You better get going," Sora said.

"Come Sasuke-kun I'll introduce you," she said they walked ahead.

"I see you want to talk to me Sora-san," Itachi said.

"Yep shall we have a seat," Sora asked they waked to the koi pond and sat at the end of the wooden floor.

"Shall we begin," Itachi asked.

"I understand Sakura experimented on me last night I apologize for any inconvenient words I have said. I have no grudge against you marrying my sister. There is no violence needed I know you are a good person and will make her happy. But remember never make her sad I entrust her to you but you will not take advantage of her," Sora said calmly.

"Thank you for your trust I will not disappoint you," Itachi said he got up.

-MEANWHILE-

"Sakura," Ino said jumping her.

"Onee-chan who is the pretty lady," Sasuke asked.

"Hello Ino, Sasuke this is my friend Ino she is the heiress of the Yakanama clan, Ino this is Sasuke the youngest son of the Uchiha-clan," Sakura introduced.

"Oh hello there Sasuke I didn't know how cute you were, By the way my parents wanted me to get engaged to the Uchiha heir but he was taken I wonder who was the one who stole his heart," Ino asked.

"Is that so," Sakura said she was sweating if Ino found out it was Sakura then she's dead. Itachi walked in putting his arm around Sakura's waist.

"Sakura who's your little friend." Itachi asked.

"Ohh Itachi-kun this is my friend Ino she's the heiress of the Yakanama clan," Sakura said.

"Oh so this is the Yakanama clan's heiress she is quite beautiful," Itachi said.

"Oh hello who's this Sakura," Ino said.

"This is Itachi-kun the older son of the Uchiha clan," Sakura said.

"Sakura why are you so nuvos," Itachi asked.

"Uchiha-san what are you to Sakura," Ino asked.

"Why please call me Itachi actually I'm Sakura's fiancee," Itachi said.

"Is that so," Ino said through gritted teeth.

"Onee-chan this lady's scary can you hold me," Sasuke asked.

"Of course Sasuke," Sakura said holding little Sasuke in her hand's.

"Sakura may I have a word," Ino asked in an almost killing tone. If looks could kill Sakura would be slayed right now.

"As you ask Ino, Ita-kun Sasuke-kun may we have some privacy," Sakura asked relaxed.

"Are you sure," Itachi asked.

"Ofcourse," Sakura said Itachi gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek and took Sasuke away. They closed the door behind them.

"SAKURA HOW DARE YOU," Into said.

"Ino pig keep your voice down you do know it was an arranged marriage," Sakura said.

"I DON'T CARE I WANT HIM," she yelled.

"He's not something you can buy off the market but earn and I have taken the time and earned his trust so no you can't have him," Sakura said.

"FOREHEAD I WANT," she said.

"Pig he's mine calm down," Sakura replied.

"HOW DARE YOU," Ino said.

"How about we let the man decided himself," Sakura offered.

"AFTER YOU'VE SEDUCED HIM YOU SLUT," Ino yelled.

"Do you really believe that I can seduce anyone." Sakura asked raising a brow.

"OH YA I HAVE A BETTER BODY ANYWAY'S," Ino yelled.

"Well then let's so you're making too much noise." Sakura said calmly.

"Whatever," Ino said they walked to Itachi who was out in the garden Sasuke walked around amazed at the garden Itachi walking with his helping him not trip.

"Ita-kun we need you to clear something," Sakura said. Itachi walked over.

"Itachi-san tell me do you really want to marry Sakura won't you prefer me," Ino asked lowering her body showing her curves Sakura didn't care.

"Forgive me you have to do this." Sakura said.

"No no the choice is obvious I prefer you," Itachi said.

"Thank you," Sakura said she still didn't seem to care. Ino scoffed.

"Yakanama-san your ride's here," a maid appeared she had the 'don't you dare say that about my mistress' look.

"Fine," Ino turned and walked away without another word.

"Oh boy I'm going to get one heck of a letter," Sakura sighed. "Forgive her behavior she hates losing to me," Sakura said walking to Itachi.

"I don't mind," Itachi said.

"Sasuke your mother wanted to talk," Sakura said.

"Okay bye then Onee-chan," Sasuke said walking away soon he was gone Itachi pinned Sakura to a tree kissing her passionately.

"Ita-kun," Sakura said.

"How's that fair I didn't get one all day now you can't push me away," Itachi said. Taking her mouth once again.

"Who knew this is how it'll end." Sakura thought.

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

"Sakura," someone yelled. Someone was looking for her, "Sakura," they yelled again.

"Here," she said.

"Danm it," Itachi said pulling away.

It took a few minutes but Tsunade found Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama what may I do," she asked.

"So will you be my apprentice I need to know today remember," she said.

"Yes I'll be honderd." Sakura said.

"Great I'll see you later," Tsunade said about to leave.

"Wait my parent's wanted to talk," Sakura said.

"Of course lead the way." Tsunade said.

Sakura noded they went through the garden Itachi close behind.

"Oh I forgot Hello there Uchiha," Tsunade said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunade-sama," Itachi smiled.

"Hey Sakura wait here I need to talk to him," she said.

"As you wish," Sakura said.

Tsunade pulled him to the side.

"Listen here Uchiha if you hurt my precious Sakura I'll pound you clear," she said.

"Yes yes why would I hurt her," he answered.

"Just in case you break her heart and I'll ruin your pretty boy face," she said turning away and going back to Sakura.

"Shall we go," Sakura asked.

"Yes yes," Tsunade said.

They walked peacefully through the garden and entered the house. Tsunade went to talk to her parent's and Sakura went to her room.

"What'd she say to you," Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing at all but now than Sakura shall we continue," he asked with a smirk.

There was a knock on the door some moment's later.

"Sakura-sama your requested in the tea room," A maid said.

"I'll be right there thank you," Sakura answered. "Too bad It-a-chi," she said walking off.

"Danm women," Itachi mumbled he sighed getting his Sakura's full attention was going to be harder than expected.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I'LL TRY POSTING SOON I'M REALLY SICK AND YA FORGIVE ME! REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

It was midnight Sakura had been called to the hospital she had just finished a surgery and was going to leave Itachi was in her office when she going to put the files away.

"Itachi-kun what are you doing here if there's something important you could've came into the surgery room and if not you could've said it in the morning it's really late aren't you tired," she asked so confused.

"How can I be tired when you haunt my thought's," he asked she was shocked.

"Wh-What do you mean Itachi-kun," she asked.

"You know what I mean Sa-ku-ra everyone's been stealing you away all day but no one can do it if I take you away," he said.

"Wha-," she was cut off Itachi crashed his lips to her.

"Sa-ku-ra-let-us-have-fun," he said in a playful tone kissing her once again.

"Ita-mmm-kun wai-mmm-t," Sakura moaned at his kisses.

"Why would I wait when I finally have you," he asked.

"Bu-," she blushed.

"Sakura come on let's go out," he said.

"God it's midnight Itachi and you want to go out," she asked amused.

"It's beautiful out Sakura come now," he said picking her up bridal style and taking her to the hokage's faces.

"beautiful," the moonlight covered half the city the other half was dark because of the caloud it was an amazing sight.

"You are," Itachi said.

"That's so cheezy," she said looking at him.

"Well it got you to look at me," he said kissing her once more.

"Ita-kun why in the world are you behaving like this?" she asked.

"Well now if I don't have time with my girlfriend there no fun," he said she raised a brow.

"I'm your girlfriend now," she asked.

"You've been since my first visit flower," he replied.

I GAVE YOU A REALLY CUTE CHAPTER SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I DON'T FEEL WELL AND JUST WANT THESE TO GET UP REVIEW LOVE YOU!


	12. Chapter 12

"Itachi you are just uncontrollable aren't you," Sakura said.

"I am so how will you get me in your control," he asked.

"That's easy the more you control them more I'll reward you," she said.

"Now that's more like me," he said giving her a deep kiss, "But not satisfying enough," he said.

"Itachi," she sighed.

"Yes Sakura," he asked she got a idea. She moved her lips to his neck and gently sucked on some spot's he moaned, "Sakura,"

"You'll have to wait Ita-kun," she said gently pushing him away.

"Hn," was all that came out he hugged her gently.

"Ita-kun let's go home," she said grabbing his hand they walked to the house hand in hand not noticing that Mebuki and Mikoto had kept an eye on them the whole time.

"Ne Mikoto what do we do to satisfy your itachi's thrust," Mebuki asked.

"Mebuki I think I have an idea," Mikoto said.

"Well hurry I'm dying to know," Mebuki said.

"I think we need to keep them off of each other until the wedding it'll grow there thurst for each other even more," Mikoto said.

"That's brilliant you leave tomorrow." She said.

"Tomorrow it is," Mikoto replied and they snuck of to her husband's telling them the plan.

-YEAR'S LATER-

Sakura was now 25 and Itachi 27 there wedding ceremony is in three day's it's time for the bride and groom to meet before the wedding. Itachi waited in Sakura's office he told to nurses not to tell her who came to visit her but tell her she has a guest. He had been waiting for 5 minutes Sakura finally walked into the room holding paperwork she had long beautiful hair reaching her knees and beautiful green eye's.

"Sorry I'm late I can't really see right now please excuse me," she said walking passed him and putting the files on her desk she twirled around to find and mouth watering man he had black eyes so deep you can stare in them all day they were kind of dark blue and black hair falling to his shoulders. She immediately knew who it was.

"I-I-It-Ita-kun," she asked.

"Aww flower so you rember me," he answered walking over had hugging her from behind, "I missed you did you miss me," he asked.

"I-I did," she said

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

"Flower why do you look so sad," he asked.

"Ita-kun I need to go home," she say's.

"What does that have to do with your mood," he asks.

"I need to go on a mission," she says. He let's her go, "These awards again I better take them home," she says sighing he see's many scroll's of recantation.

"Well let's go than." he holds his arm out she gladly take it holding a bag filled with schroll's and another with her supplies. They rush home.

"Tell my mother I need to see her," Sakura say's to a maid who bow's and scurries off she goes to her room she walked into her closet opening another door they walk in he look's pride in his chest there are scrolls and scroll of relaxation all awards she put the bag down and then grab christ's and walk's into the bathroom. She walked out her anbu uniform on but it was all black not a spot of green or any other color and then she put on a mast also all black with blue looking like scratches on the eye going across only one of the eye's. There is a knock on the door.

"Sakura-sama the mistress is waiting in the tea room," a maid's say's.

"Thank you very much sorry for hurting you," Sakura replies.

"No not at all shall we prepare you tea," the maid responds.

"No thank you," Sakura repiles. She grabs a sword and a back back also black. "What's wrong Ita-kun," she asks her green eyes sparkling through the mask.

"Your afut what position are you," he asks.

I'm a lot of opposition's head anbu, head medic, hokage's assistant," she replies.

"I'm proud," he says.

"Thank you, Now please come," she say's they walk to the tea room she knocks they hear a faint come in. They walk in she see's the uchiha's little Sasuke isn't so little any more he's around it look's like 15.

"Sakura dear what's wrong," her mother asks.

"Mother, Uchiha-sama, please forgive me I have to go on an urgent mission," she replies.

"Is that so," Mebuki say's.

"Forgive me for the unconvince but I squad is waiting please excuse me," Sakura says.

"Well I guess it can't be helped," Mebuki say's.

"Sister what mission is it," Sora asked.

"That is a secret forgive me Onii-san," she replies bowing and vanishing Cherry Blossoms around her.

-A MISSION LATER-

Sakura had no scratches on her she was returning home she had healed everyone and herself she was exhausted all she could think of was a nice bath and some milk. She walked into her house and had a maid get the bath ready she grabbed a towel and clothes and walked into the bath. 30 minutes later she walked out wearing a black silk robe reaching her knees she grabbed milk from the kitchen and went to the koi pond it had been 4 days since she's been home siting there was a dark figure she knew who.

"Ita-kun," she called his head whipped in her direction his eyes were shining to the light of the moon.

"Welcome home Sakura," he said.

"May I sit next to you," she asked.

"Of course," he said.

"How have you been," she asked sitting next to him siping her cold milk.

"Not well without you," he replied.

"Thank you," she said putting her head on his bare shoulder.

"How was the mission," he asked.

"It was like the other's we finished fast the only delay was my team's wound's it took 1 day to get there. 2 to finish the mission and then heal and come back was one and now I'm here," she replied.

"Here you are so," he asked.

"What do our families want to do," she asked.

"There thinking it's time for us to get married." he replied.

"I figured," she sighed.

"If you don't want this you can say," he said you could hear the pain in his voice he had fallen for her and hard.

"Why wouldn't I want to marry my prince or did he find a better princess or maybe you found a damsel in distress to replace me," she said.

"No why would I do that I love you," he said her eye's widened he gave her a soft gentle kiss.

"Thank you I love you to Ita-kun," she replied.

"Shall we sleep," he asked.

"Yes," she said they walked hand in hand to her room she put the milk away it had finished she snuggled close to him and he put his arm around her kissing her head and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

"Onee-chan where are we going." Sasuke asked.

"You'll see," she replied they exited the Haruno state and went to the town. Everyone's heads turned boy's waving and smiling gil's some happy some jealous. All around was Sakura-chan Sakura-chan everyone happy to see her she waved hello. Soon they entered the hokage tower where Sakura barged into the Hokage's office.

"Nee-chan should we do that," Sasuke asked Sakura sighed Tsunade was sleeping a bottle of sake in her hand.

"SENSAI GET UP," Sakura yelled getting into a dodging stance Tunde pounced at her she dodged graceful catching the woman, "Get ready and start your paperwork sensei," she said.

"Fine," Tsunade sighed. "I thought sending Shizuna on a mission would get me off the hook," she mumbled then Sakura led him to the hospital.

"Sakura-san here are report's and other things you need to read and confirm," a nurse said. Sakura finished her work in her office 15 minutes later and they were off to the Ambu tower.

"Sakura-san all mission's are a success expect one every time what do we do," an Ambu asked.

"Send the document's on it to me tonight and I'll tell you by tomorrow," she said then they headed into a forest entering a large square building inside were many obstacles and training supplies. "Make yourself at home and train to your heart's content," she said.

Sasuke looked in awe so many thing's he went over and started. Sakura trained for a while too then they battled and went to train separate ways they went on until it was midnight they didn't know it well let's go.

"Sasuke we need to go we both are hungry and you look as you will collapse here have some water it's cold," Sakura said throwing him the water bottle he drank it down greedily well half it was a lot of water.

"Thank you Onee-chan can you heal me?" he asked.

"Sure come here," she said he did. She headed him it had been 30 minutes Sakura held his hand and transported them to their front gate.

"That was fun," he said as the swirl of cherry blossom's around them died down they walked in the family was in the tea room.

"Sakura dear," Mebuki said.

"Hello mother, father, Uchiha-san, Mikoto-san, Ita-kun," she said, "Well goodnight Sasuke-kun this is your stop," she said ruffling his hair.

"Please don't go Onee-chan," Sasuke held Sakura's shirt.

"We'll train again soon," she smiled he let go smiling she walked away.

"Mommy, I can't wait can we stay with Onee-chan forever," Sasuke asked grinning. Mikoto smiled everyone expect Mebuki also smiled.

"Yes you can," Mebuki replied.

"Yay, Mommy I'm hungry," Sasuke said.

"Dear why don't you hate and call Sakura we'll meet you at the dinner table actually Itachi why don't you call Sakura Sasuke then you take a nice long bath," Mikoto said.

"NO I want to call Onee-chan," he said.

"Sasuke," Mikoto said.

"Oh wait never mind I promised to listen to my grown up's Onee-chan would be mad if i didn't keep it," Sasuke sighed.

"I thought you don't like new people," Mikoto asked confused.

"That's because Onee-chan isn't a human she's a goddess or something like that," Sasuke smiled walking away. Itachi got up leaving to **his** Sakura.

"Wow both if my son's hate all girl's Sakura must have magic," Mikoto said.

"Well the whole village loves her," Mebuki said.

Itachi walked to Sakura's room her hair was dripping she dried it in front of a mirror in her silk robe. "Hello my little flower," Itachi slipped his hand on her waist whispering into her ear.

"Hello Ita-kun," she sighed.

"How was Sasuke," Itachi asked.

"Splendid he trained the whole time," she said.

"Oh how are you," he asked.

"To your liking apparently." she said.

"If I say I love you will you believe me," he asked.

"No," she said.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you," he asked.

"Announce it to the world," she said.

"Okay I love Sakura Haruno," he said to her.

"I said the world," she said blushing.

"You're my world my end and my beginning I've given my every breath to you what will you give me," he asked.

"My self," she replied. He kissed her lightly.

REVIEW!


	15. plese read this

SORRY I HAVE SOME TEST'S COMING UP THERE WON'T BE ANY CHAPTER'S PROBABLY FOR TWO DAYS THERE WILL BE BUT THE CHANCE IS LOW AFTER THREE TO FOUR DAYS ARE OVER THEN I WILL START THE EXAM'S ARE REALLY HARD!


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura and Itachi held their embrace for a while. She sighed she longed for love but since Itachi left for all those year's. She longed for his touch his sweet kisses.

"Sakura," he whispered.

"Hmm," she replied.

"I love you," he said hugging her tightly.

"I love you too," she whispered. He kissed her neck softly.

"Let's go your parent's are calling for dinner," he said.

"Itachi can we stay just for a little longer," she asked.

"As long as you want," he said. She faced him burying her face into his chest his chin resting on her head.

"Itachi if I marry you will I have to quit my job," she asked.

"No not at all," he replied.

"Are you sure," she said.

'"Yes," he replied.

"Thank you," she said softly they pulled away and walked to the dining room. Everyone talked at the diner table sakura kept silent. She kept thinking of the things that'll happen. What will help now. Then suddenly a anbu popped up.

"Sakura-sama we need you at the hospital fast Tsunade-sama's in critical stage in emergency room 2 sector 17," he said Sakura dropped her fork and went without a word. Everyone was silent after that Sakura had never been like that befor.

The surgery was long. And sadly unsuccessful. Tsunade had died. Sakura cried not going hime and the person responsible for her murder was Orochimaru. She had been alone at the time sleeping with bottles of sake around her a squad of anbu had walked in and fended him off yet she was about to die. Sakura did not return home but stayed by Tsunade's side with Shizuna both crying. The next morning the council had called Sakura. Since she was Tsunade's apprentice they wanted her for the next hokage. She never stopped crying she wanted to stop but tears flowed out she cried silent tears. She asked for time to think tired returning to her house when the maid opened the door she was shocked.

"Sakura-sama," she said.

"I don't want to talk peles set a bath," Sakura said walking to her room. Walking past the tea room and every servant. They were all shocked their Sakura barely ever cried. She walked at sat in the bath for an hour.

"Haruno-san Sakura's been crying non stop," A servant told Sakura's father.

"Tell her to come to the tea room after her bath," he replied everyone sat around the tea room waiting. She walked in still crying.

"Sakura sweet heart why are you crying," Mebuki asked hugging her daughter who didn't even twitch.

"She died they want me to take her spot," Sakura said.

"Who," Mebuki asked.

"T-Tus-Tus-Tsunade-sama," Sakura choked out silence fell the room.

Mebuki was the first to break it, "They want you to be hokage," she asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied each word not coming out correctly.

REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura walked out of the room filled in silence once again. She went to her room and locked it. She didn't see time go by a maid knock to give her dinner she turned it away. She couldn't sleep all night Itachi hadn't come by but she wasn't going to let him come in any way. It was morning in no time. Maid's knocked offering breakfast or to set a bath she expected none. Tears didn't stop flowing down her eye's. The way went by in a blur she didn't go for any meal she didn't go out at all. Many of her family members had tried to get her out she didn't come she then had it her tears dried out. She would **KILL** Orochimaru. She opened her room walking out and to the hokage's tower. She went to the council.

"I'm going to kill Orochimaru," she said.

"Sakura, If you become hokage Orochimaru will come for you," the counsel said.

"I know set it up I want the ceremony as soon as possible also get Tunde's funeral ready," she said.

"Will do," they said she went home and to dinner.

"Sakura what did you do," her mother asked.

"I am becoming the next hokage and killing Orochimaru who will come trying to kill me, I don't care the risk I won't let him go this easily," she said.

"You've never acted like this, It's that important we support you," her father said.

"Thank you," she said the rest of the time she was qutie.

-A DAY LATER-

"Nee-san let's go train," Sasuke offered.

"I'll meet you at the training ground's in 10 minutes," she said.

10 minutes later.

Sakura saw not Sasuke waiting for her but Itachi.

"Itachi," she said stopping he grabbed her wrist pulling her into a kiss. "I-Ita-kun," she said.

"Sakura please talk to me," he begged.

"I am talking to you," she said.

"Do you not love me anymore," he asked.

"Of course I do," she said.

"Then why won't you talk to me," he asked.

"I've been busy," she said.

"For me," he asked.

"I'm sorry," she said he pulled her into a more harsh wanting kiss one full of desire. "Ita-ku," she was so confused.

"Sakura don't ever ignore me again," he said in a more commanding voice.

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

"Ita-kun," Sakura and Itachi had been sleeping well trying but Sakura couldn't tomorrow was her ceremony she missed her teacher dearly.

"Sakura you need to sleep if you don't you won't feel well for tomorrow you've cried enough at her funeral please she wouldn't want this," Itachi said.

"You're right but," she bit her lip.

"No but's," he said taking her into his arm's soon she fell asleep he kissed her forehead and sighed, "It feels like a million new deal's are digging into me when you cry like my soul's being ripped out please don't cry again," he kissed her forehead softly. She looked so fragile as she could break

-TOMORROW-

Sakura got ready and the ceremony went great everyone cheered. Yet Sakura only put on a fake smile she was every girls goal yet she didn't want to be. She had everything she could want but her teacher. She went and started her paperwork. She stayed up all night finishing what Tsunade couldn't she had stopped crying. Soon it was 4 in the morning she decided to go home for a hour. When she got home she went to her room and slipped into her bed she only slept for a hour then went back to the Hokage's office. She decided to go on a walk when she went to the first a couple of minutes later Orochimaru attacked her. They fought an intense battle she won and her price was going to his lair when they reached their. She found Tunde half dead.

"Have her," he said.

"What did you do to her," she asked.

"I did nothing," he locks the door. "But if you want her you'll do something for me," he said.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Heal me," he said.

"Never I will never help you," she said.

"Until you do I'm not letting you both go," he said.

"Danm," she followed him so blindly.

"Heal me," he repeated.

"No," she replied.

"You will soon dear," he left the room trapping them if she broke the room Tsunade would die she started healing Tsunade slowly.

"What will I do now wait," she summoned Katsuyu.

"You called Sakura-sama," she said.

"Ya I need you to get out of here and tell Shizune where I am," she said.

"I can only do that if the door let's me out of if she call's me Sakura-sama," Katsuyu said.

"Don't worry turn little and only one OROCHIMARU," she yells. Katsuyu wait's by the door.

He walks through the door and she escapes, " So you've made up your mind," he asks.

"Nope just testing things," she said.

"Well then," he leaves not knowing that Katsuyu is on her way to the village and to Shizuna.

REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura sat there on the ground. Tsunade woke up.

"Sa-Sakura," she said.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura rushed to her side.

"Sakura where are we," she asked Sakura explained everything. " Sakura ma and you will punch the ground at the count of three and run," she said Sakura noded.

"1," Sakura began.

"2," TUnde followed.

"3," they said at once they punched the ground it crumbled they ran to the village. Both out of breath and injured most of the building had fallen some even hit them. They entered to village Anbu rushed to see them.

"Take care of Tsunade-sama's injuries," Sakura said they nodded she went home. She entered her house and the tea room All that were inside gasped. "FOrgive me for my ill shape," she said it was 7 in the evening.

"Sakura," Mebuki and Mikoto rushed at her to hug her.

"Mother, Mikoto-san I," Sakura was confused they cried choking on to her Mikoto had felt as if Sakura was her own so it was surprising.

"Sakura where have you been," Mebuki sobbed.

"Mother this is not professional please pull yourself together I'm fine," Sakura said. Soon both of then removed themselves off of Sakura who sat them down.

"Sakura an explanation," her father said.

"Oh yes like planet Orochimaru went after me I followed him to his lair and was not home sooner because I found Tsunade-sama and had to heal her and wait for her to wake up we rushed out of their as soon as she woke up we had punched the building causing it to collapse that should explain the injuries," Sakura said.

"She's alive," he asked.

"Yes if you'll excuse me I should go to my room," she said Itachi was not here.

"Yes yes," he said she walked out the room and into her's. When she shut the door arm's caught her from behind she knew who. Itachi put his face in the crock of her neck. He had tears flowing down.

"Itachi," she said.

"I thought I lost you," he said.

"Now why in the world would you think that," she asked.

"You were nowhere to be found what do you think," he said anger boiling up.

"Gomen," she turned to him and gave him a hug.

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

"Don't ever do that again," he says.

"I won't," she pulled away. After she fixes herself up. Soon she's in bed resting.

"Sakura wake up," someone is shaking her. She whimpers pouting not opening her eye's. So cute Itachi think's. He gives her a small kiss her eye's are open in seconds.

"Ita-kun," she say.

"Good morning Sakura now it's time for breakfast get ready," he say's she noddes. She goes into the bathroom coming out five minutes later in her pink robe her hair dripping Itachi is getting ready at the side in his anbu uniform.

"Do you have a mission," she asks.

"Yes I do," he replies.

"What is it about," she asks.

"To deliver a scroll to the Kazekage," he say's. She nod's. "Well goodbye," he says.

"Come home safely," she says kissing him on the cheek as he walks out he gives her a quick hug and a kiss on the head.

"Ita-kun when are you coming back," she asks.

"If all goes good in 10 days," he says.

"I'll wait," she says and then they walked out their separate paths.

-10 DAYS LATER-

It had been a hard three days for Sakura going back and forth from the hospital and doing favors for Tunde going to meetings and Shizune tried helping her the whole time but was sent away on a big mission. Sakura was on her night shift she hadn't noticed that three days had passed because she had slept two hours of all of the day's. When she is called to an emergency at the hospital she doesn't know who her patient is she doesn't check she heal's there wound's and wait for them to wake up. They do.

"Sakura," a familiar voice says.

"Ita-kun is that you," she says

"Yes what's wrong," he say's her eyes were blurry but she said she was fine she rubbed her ey's

"I guess the lack of sleep getting to me oh wait do you have any ace's pain's anything," she asks.

"Ya my shoulder's stiff," he say's.

"Ah you were poisoned don't worry you're fine no-," she wasn't able to finish when she fell on the bed. She fell right on top of Itachi. "Ah I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," she said getting up she had to hold on to something to not fall again.

"Sakura come here," he said. She did he put his hand on her forehead frowning. "You have a fever," he said.

"Oh it's fine nothing really," she said.

"How much do you sleep." he questioned. SHe kept silent.

"You're the patient here please don't worry a nurse will be over to give you some pill's to help with the stiffness I should go I have a meeting," she said walking out. She noticed he had a frown on his face she felt guilty. After her meeting she had to check on Itachi again.

"Sakura did you already have your lunch break," he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Why don't you have it here," he said.

"Oh I will," she said there was a knock on the door. Sakura opened it. Their stodd Suske he walked over to Itachi giving him a hug, "Well you'll be healed soon I think you should rest up a bit I'm pretty sure Sasuke will help you with that," she smiled walking out. Sasuke stayed for the whole day not leaving Itachi's side. Sakura sighed this was way too much for her to handle she had skipped lunch and it was time for dinner. Sakura went to Itachi's room he was awake,

"Sakura," he said.

"Hmm Ita-kun why didn't you eat," she asked.

"I waited for you," he replied.

"You didn't have too," she said. "There are day's I don't eat till midnight all 24 hours if you keep waiting you will get sick," she said she was his struggles getting up because of all the patches she fixed up. She smiled, " I'll feed you," she said grabbing chopstick's. She began feeding him happily.

REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry about not updating I don't really like this story any more so let's finish it.

"Do you Sakura Haruno take Itachi Uchiha as you husband." Sakura looked into Itachi's eye's.

"Yes," "Do you Itachi Uchiha bla bla bla," The ceremony ended they got married the same year They were finally happy.

A FEW YEAR'S LATER.

"And that is how me and your father got married." Sakura told her now 18 year old daughter.

"I'm home," they heard.

"Welcome home," Sakura answer running up to her husband taking his Anbu vest off and giving him a sweet welcome home kiss.

"Ohhhh," Sakura looked over there stood her small daughter only 9 and behind her there 5 year old son.

REVIEW I DIDN'T LIKE THIS STORY I'LL WRITE ANOTHER BETTER ONE PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES THANK YOU JA NE!


End file.
